


Hand Luggage

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a-nation '06, Yunho has more time alone than he's been used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Luggage

Alone in Korea while the others are performing on stages all over Japan, rattling around a tiny apartment usually bursting at the seams, Yunho takes to wearing his fellow members' things whenever he leaves their building, as if he can carry them with him physically the way he does in every other way.

  
He disembarks at last in Japan wearing:  
Changmin's jeans, ripped at the knee that time he'd managed to fall up the stairs (no really, don't ask. Changmin would kill anyone who told the story.);  
Yoochun's shirt, picked up during their first trip abroad (they all remember what that first evening in a brand new country felt like, and Yoochun came back with a souvenir to remind them if they were to forget);  
Junsu's belt, the one with the loose clasp (from one of their debut costumes, it mysteriously migrated its way into Junsu's wardrobe and somehow never left);  
Jaejoong's necklace, his old favourite (before it had been stolen in turn by the others; Yunho's the last to have it, and he wonders if it had been left behind for him on purpose).


End file.
